U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,891 discloses rubber mixtures containing a polybutadiene gel. The rubber mixtures is disclosed for use in the tread of a pneumatic tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,488 discloses rubber mixtures prepared from at least one styrene butadiene rubber gel and at least one rubber which contains double bonds.
EP 517538 discloses a pneumatic tire having a tread composed of a rubber composition which includes a rubber component and particulates of a crystalline syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene resin.
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having a rubber component containing a rubber gel and syndiotactic 1,2-polybutadiene.